Nesbitt
Nesbitt is one of the Big Five from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. He has dark hair. He is the technical expert of the Big Five, and arguably the most significant of them, as he is the only one who succeeds in stealing a body. He is also described by some as being a nerd, and often uses terms like "Negative", while referring to Serenity only as "The Female". He owned his own lab where he built war machines that he built for his boss, Gozaburo. When Kaiba took over (in which the Big Five joined forces with him), he burned Nesbitt's lab, as Kaiba wanted to make games at Kaiba Corp rather than machines for war. After they joined forces with Maximillion Pegasus to take over Kaiba Corp, and Pegasus was defeated by Yugi, Kaiba fired the Big Five, but they trapped him in a virtual world, but when their Mythic Dragon was destroyed, they were imprisoned in the virtual world instead. Their bodies were destroyed eventually, but they soon found Noah in his virtual world, and worked for him to steal the bodies of Yugi and the gang. Nesbitt targeted Serenity, who was with Duke and Tristan, but eventually decided on dueling the three of them at once, though he seemed intent at defeating Serenity first (likely because she has never dueled before). Despite the fact that it was three on one, with Tristan and Serenity as the least experienced of the four, Nesbitt gained the advantage. He destroyed Tristan's deck master, sending Tristan falling into a molten pit, trapping his mind in a robot monkey and holding his body in a virtual chamber. Nesbitt took the form of Robotic Knight as his deck master, and entered the field himself during the duel; he fused with Machine King into Perfect Machine King. He was defeated when he and Serenity's fusion monster St. Joan destroyed each other, but he stole Tristan's body anyway and kidnapped Mokuba, who was then taken from him by Noah. Afterward, Gansley, Crump, Johnson, and Lector entered Tristan's body, and all five of them dueled Yugi and Joey at once. Nesbitt took over for one turn, but fell victim to Yugi's trap. After the Big Five were defeated, Noah imprisoned them each in a different corner of the virtual world. Nesbitt was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo, and the other members of the Big Five when Noah used a satellite attack to destroy the fortress that the virtual world was stationed in, deleting it and everyone inside it. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Nesbitt, like the other members of the Big Five, are board members in 4Kids working for Noah in LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. Nesbitt, as a robot, battles Tristan, Duke, and Serenity. Tristan falls into lava after defending Serenity from Nesbitt's attack. Then Nesbitt transforms into Super Giga Mecha Nesbitt, who has rocket power fists and battles Duke's theme song, in which he wins. However, Duke confuses Super Giga Mecha Nesbitt by inventing a new protagonist, and as he is a robot, this overloads him and destroys him. In the next episode, he returns, possessing Tristan and kidnapping Mokuba for Noah. While possessing Tristan he does not sound like Nesbitt, but like Tristan dual voice effect to it, however he is identified and gives Kaiba the Darth Vader speech.﻿ Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Robots Category:Business Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses